xXForever and AlwaysXx
by Lucy Heartfilia 24
Summary: This is about reader x Sebastian (from Kuroshitsuji a.k.a Black Butler) in this your name is Alex, and you're an otaku who gets bullied a lot...sorry, i'm not good at summaries (x.x ) *MAJOR FLUFF!* so please just read! I'll do my best! And please comment! Arigato for reading! (Rated T, just some kissing)
1. Chapter 1

**This is about you x Sebastian (from Kuroshitsuji a.k.a Black Butler) in this your name is Alex, and you're an otaku who gets bullied a lot...sorry, i'm not good at summaries (x_x ) so please just read! I'll do my best! And please comment! P.S. I might make one or two more you x Sebastian stories that are more normal as well, so check them out please! :) Arigato for reading! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 1

"itadakimasu!" I said as I walked to the door.

Hi, i'm (you're) Alex, and no, I'm not Japanese, although I wish I was. I live in america, and I'm american. But, I am an otaku. I watch anime and read manga every day. what I look like? Long brown hair, blue eyes and a little taller than your average 17 year old (i'm almost 18!). So, kinda like Tohru Honda. And i'm kind of a tsundere, but i'm not that mean. Anyway, back to the story.

"Speak english!" yelled my mom,

_why does she always say that?_

I ran out the door and onto my bus.

And then it started.

"hey, _o-ta-ku_" said Janie, stretching out the "u".

_She said it wrong..._

Janie has been bullying me ever since I can remember.

I sighed, _is she really that bored that she has to bother me all the time?_

"What's wrong _Alex_ cat got your tongue? or should I say _neko_?" *commence annoying laughter from her and her groupies*

I sighed again, leaned against the window and put _Black Rock Shooter_ on loop, hoping I was making my usual emotionless face.

Ten minutes later, we were at school, and I immediately sought out my best friend, Miki, she doesn't watch anime, but she doesn't make fun of me when I talk about it. I found her at her locker.

"hi, Miki"

"hi, Alex, what's up?"

"*sigh* they annoyed me again"

"again? seriously? I think their just bord"

"me too, but why do they always have to bother _me_?"

"I dunno."

a silence settled upon us, but was soon broken by the ring of the first bell.

"see ya later!" I said waving and walking away

"later" she replied

**a couple hours later in 9th period**

_Last hour! go fast clock! get me out of this hell hole!_

I sat down at my lab desk, and took out my notebook and started drawing Erza from Fairy Tail while (aka ), my science teacher drones on about cells and chromosomes and whatever else.

30 minutes later, I finished drawing Erza and a NaLu pic. I looked up at the clock, _30 seconds!_ and I started putting my stuff away when I heard snickering coming from behind me._ oh god..._ I thought as I turned around.

"What do you want, Janie?" I said, glaring at her

"*giggle* nothing, just wondering how that'll help you get a boyfriend, I never knew if you drew a bad picture it would attract boys" *annoying laughter*

"you don't have a boyfriend either, Janie"

"correction, _didn't_ have a boyfriend" she said smirking, "_Brad_ asked me out at lunch" she said in her bitchy-dreamy voice.

"so what?" I said, but my voice wavered, Brad was my first crush._ Is_ my first crush. And she stole him. Although I never really had him.

"puh-lease, everyone knows that you have a crush on him. even he knows! it's quite sad, really. How could you think you had a chance with _him_. I mean, look at him. he's perfect. And you're _nothing_ compared to him, your hair is dirt-brown. your eyes look like swamps and your complexion sends everyone running. And on top of that, you're a geek. You watch stupid japanese shows that mean nothing. and you talk about it like it's some sort of god. but really, it's just some stupid little meaningless show for babies and nerds!" she said smirking, and I noticed everyone in the class was looking at us and trying, and failing, not to laugh.

_*~Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnng gggggggggggggg~*_

I'm grateful to the bell that it decided to ring at that moment, I couldn't let myself break down here. I grabbed my stuff and ran as normally as I could, but my vision was getting blurry and my legs threatened to collapse. I ran out of the building as fast as I could and took my secret path through a garden, home.

By the time I got home, my tears were starting to fall. I was grateful that my parents were on a long business trip, and that I was the only one home. I flung my backpack on the ground and ran up to my room, tripping on the stairs as my flip flops fell off. I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. I dived onto my bed.

You know how kids have teddy bears to cheer them up when they're sad? Well, I have a body pillow of Sebastian Michaelis, from Kuroshitsuji. (stop laughing, this is not weird! body pillows are the closest thing some otakus can get to a boyfriend/girlfriend! and you know that's true!)

I toppled over onto my bed and buried my face in his chest. and hugged the pillow as hard as I could as I started to cry uncontrollably. _I wish you were real...then you could take me away from this place...and save my from these people!..._

I cried for hours, and by the time I'm done, I hate myself, and feel completely dead inside, I couldn't cry anymore, because my tears dried up an hour ago. I stand up and walk over to the door and limply open it.

_dead...dead...i'm dead inside..._

I walk into the kitchen and grab a knife and walk back to my room slowly.

_gone...gone...i'm going to be gone_

I walk back into my room and lock the door, and stand with my back to the edge of the bed. I put the knife to my throat.

_no more pain...no more sadness...no more wishing to be someone else...no more me..._

* * *

**Chapter end! I will leave you hanging there :) hope this is a good cliffie :) please message me/comment on what you thought! and wait anxiously for chapter 2 :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I shut my eyes tight-

but before I did, I saw a light glowing behind me. But I didn't pay attention and disregarded it as seeing things, I always imagine silly little things that could never actually exist.

-and I pressed the knife down on my throat and waited to feel blood stream down my neck.

but just then, I felt a gloved hand grab my wrist, slide up my hand and grab the knife and put it down on my desk.

I turned around and my eyes widened. Looking down at me with a worried look, was Sebastian.

"Se-Seba-Sebastian?!" I said, severely shocked and confused.

"Hello"

I started to back up, my back hit the wall and my legs buckled and I fell to the floor staring at him.

"Wha-what are you? How are you?...here...?..."

He held out his hand and hesitantly, I took it and stood up.

It's not like I'm not happy, but...how?!

"I-"

he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that again!" he said with tears in his eyes, and squeezed harder.

"what..?" I said quietly, tears starting to well up in the corners of my eyes.

"I don't know how this happened, but please stop!" he held me away just far enough to look down into my eyes, "I don't know how I came to life, but I'm glad I did, if only to stop you"

for the second time today, I collapsed in front of him, but this time, out of happiness. I squeezed him in my arms, just to make sure that this wasn't a dream, and he did the same.

After I finished crying, we decided to go to bed. Since he was in his suit, I went to my parents' room and grabbed some light blue cotton pajamas from my dad's closet and had him change in the bathroom. then we both crawled into bed.

*doki doki doki doki doki doki* I could hear my heart beat a mile a minute, I turned so my back was to Sebastian, sure that my face was red.

Suddenly, I felt his arms around me and his chest against my back. I turned around and my fave was nine centimeters from his chest.

"ummm...?"

"hey, Alex?"

I looked up at him,

*kiss*

my eyes widened, his kiss was warm and gentle, and I kissed back.

_I love you_

although neither one of us said it, but we knew both of us felt the same way the one other did. We spent the rest of the night sleeping in each other's arms, loving the warmth the other one gave off. (nothing happened you pervs! XP)

*~Morning~*

I woke up still entangled with Sebastian. My face reddened when remembered our kiss. I looked up at his sleeping face and smiled, _he's so cute _I thought. I lifted my head and lightly kissed him, when I pulled away, still asleep, he furrowed his brow a bit and said "no...don't stop..." My eyes widened and I giggled, "ok then" I kissed him again, I opened one eye, and I saw his eyes flutter open and I quickly closed my eye. when he realized what was going on, he kissed back, deepening the kiss as he held me tighter. Eventually we pulled away, both of us smiling. I yawned and sat up and looked at the clock on my desk, it was 7:20 am, I sighed, _time for baka school..._

"maybe I should skip school today..." I thought outloud.

"N-no, you should go school it's important, right?"

"yah, but you'd be home alone all day"

"I'll be fine, you should go!"

"mmmm...okay, I guess" I said reluctantly

I grabbed a quick shower and got dressed in the bathroom, I wore jeggings, my black fabric belt with grommets, a Durarara! t-shirt with Izaya and Shizuo fighting on it and my Fairy Tail necklace that was the guild symbol made of metal and put my hair up in a high ponytail. Then I went downstairs with Sebastian and made our breakfast and two lunches.

"ok, I'm putting your lunch in the fridge, ok?"

he gave me a sweet smile, "ok" and started to eat.

we ate in a comfortable silence. Five minutes before the bus came, I finished my meal, and put the plate in the sink and grabbed my backpack and put my knee-high black lace up combat boots on.

"you sure that you'll be ok here alone?"

"yah, i'm sure" he said giving me another sweet smile.

_He's so much different than in the anime, he's really sweet _I smiled at my though. Just then I heard the bus approaching my house.

"I'm going, don't leave the house, and only answer the phone if the caller ID says my name, ok?"

"ok! have a nice day!"

I walked out the door and locked it behind me. _I wish I could stay... _I thought getting on the bus _because now I have to face..._

"hey, _Alex_."

_her..._ I sighed

"just go away, I'm having a nice morning, don't ruin it, k?" I said giving her a sarcastic glare and putting on my headphones to block them out.

they kept talking but I just tuned them out while quietly singing "Sk8r Boi" by Avril Lavigne.

The bus arrived late to school so there was no time to talk to Miki, so I just went to first period.

*~Lunch Time~*

I walked out of the lunch line and started walking to my table, keeping my head down. Suddenly, I feel someone trip me, quickly, I held out my lunch so I didn't land on it, I landed on my face, my lunch upside down on the ground a few feet away from me. I stood up and looked at the person who tripped me.

"hehehe, you should be more careful, _Alex_"

I snapped. "what the hell is your problem with me?! I've done nothing to you! Well this is it! I'm not going to take your shit anymore! I'm not gonna let you bitch at me anymore!" I yelled, shaking with rage.

"whaddaya gonna do about it?" she said smirking

then, I thought of something, "Bloody rose! I challenge you to Bloody Rose!" Bloody rose is a tradition that has been in the high school since I was still in elementary school. The name of my school is 'Rose High School', when I was in 3rd grade, there was this big fight between two people in the high school, and everybody took sides, so one day everyone's opinions boiled over, and the two guys decided to have a fight to determine a winner. It was held in the garden that I walk home in, In the center is a big patch of land where the fight is held. the fight lasted so long, and both the boys got beaten up pretty bad, they named the fight 'Bloody Rose' and to this day, those two boys were referred to as the bloody roses. And so ever since then, whenever two people in this high school have a big argument that they can't settle, they settle it with Bloody Rose. Technically, the garden is off school grounds, so the teachers can't do anything about it. Everyone loved to watched the fights, because they were very rare and very exciting. Hell, we even kept a CDs and a music player in a plastic box hidden by the area where we fight! And once someone was challenged to bloody rose, the only way out of it is to settle the argument before the time the two people fought.

she looked shocked, and a little bit...scared I smirked when I saw that, _I got to her._

She regained her composure, "fine"

"today. After school. You know where it is." I turned around and started walking out of the lunchroom, just before I walked out the door, I turned around and said, "oh, and don't think for a _second_ that I'm going to hold back." then I walked out of the lunchroom. _This'll be fun _I thought with a smile on my face.

The gossip spread like wildfire. The loner was taking on the queen bee after school. Two periods after lunch, everyone knew about the impending fight. And all of us were counting down until it happened, even me. When I walked in the halls, I got some smiles and thumbs up, and multiple people told me "kick her ass!" to which I replied, "It won't be any fun if I didn't." During one of our passing periods I called Sebastian and told him that I was sorry, but I was gonna be home a little late. He sounded kind of sad, but he cheered up when I told him that I had something exciting going on, and I promised to tell him every detail when I got back home.

At last hour, everyone was on the edge of their seats, counting down the seconds until the fight. Janie tried to look tough, but I could tell she was very nervous. _There is no way in hell she is getting out of this. _

"u-ummm...A-Alex? c-can I talk to you?" she whispered in my ear.

_Wow, perfect timing. _"No way in hell. You're not getting out of this fight."

"...nevermind..."

_uh-huh. Thats what I though._ One minute before the final bell, everyone started to quietly count down. _This, is going to be good._ It was like the Hunger Games, the way they were counting down. 5...4...3...2...1! everybody screamed one when the bell rang and _ran_ out the classroom door.

I turned around, "send not to know For whom the bell tolls, It tolls for thee." I said sinisterly to Janie, as I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door.

walking to the garden, everyone was cheering and shouting "beat the shit out of her!" and others were yelling in agreement. I was happy to see that the majority of people were rooting for me.

On the way to the fight, Miki caught up with me,

"I can't believe you are doing this! you're awesome!" She said happily as she joined the crowd that was escorting me to the ring. _so fun, sooo, fun, soooo very fun! this is going to be kickass-illy awesome!_ I said, trying to hide the big grin that was creeping onto my face.

when I got to the ring, I was greeted with cheers, I looked over in one corner, and saw some of my classmates pull out the plastic box with the music player inside it and start to set it up, I walked over to them and said, "could you play Nightcore - You're Going Down first?" "sure" they replied.

a couple minutes later, Janie arrived in her gym uniform, _didn't want to get dirt on her stilettos, huh?_, followed by the few people who were rooting for her, her groupies, and Brad. _What did I ever see in that guy?_ She looked more confident than the last time I saw her, but that didn't matter, I'm still going to win.

"Finally, we were waiting for you, _your highness_"

"Whatever, time to put you in your place."

"Ooooo, confident, are we? Well, it doesn't matter, multiple people have told me to kick your ass, and that's what I plan to do."

"You're in no place to talk about overconfidence, you do realize I'm an orange belt in karate."

_Total lie, I heard her say, and I quote, "Ewwwe, no, karate is gross!"_

"Sure ya are, whatever. Can we get this started already?"

"Sure" she said glaring at me _damn this girl has issues!_

We picked a refaire. "Ready. Set. Go!" He waved the flag, And the music started playing.

I was standing in front of Janie with a hand on my hip, "you can have the first move"

She ran at me with a punch, I easily avoided it. _My turn _I acted like I was going to punch her face, but went for her stomach instead. She knelt on the ground clutching her stomach, "no way in hell you're an orange belt with those moves"

She got up and kicked me in the thigh, "c'mon be serious. Is that really the full extent of your strength?"

She started to kick and punch me, I held my arms up in an X to protect my face, but she hit my eye, "ow" I said quietly and she started to lash out at me, clawing at my skin with her manicured nails. I winced, she actually got me pretty good.

I tried to kick her, but she grabbed my leg, _not gonna work_ she tried pulling and pushing me around on my leg, I simply hopped around on one leg, not the least bit concerned that I would fall.

Everyone around me started laughing at Janie, who was looking frantic trying to figure out something to bring me down.

"that's enough now"

I spun around, making Janie let go. I crossed my arms, "you're so weak that this is no fun" I said, disappointed. "I'll just have to finish this early, I have someone waiting for me."

"Wait! Tagout!"

"What! No way! You are not on the verge of death! You're not even close to fainting!" The rules of bloody rose state that if one of the opponents is on the verge of death, or has fainted and won't wake up and doesn't want to give up, they can tagout and switch with one of their friends.

"C'mon ref! She can't tagout!"

"Hmmm...you're right. Janie, your tagout request is denied"

"F-fine" she turned to me and tried to give me a fierce look, but I could tell she was scared. She ran at me again, and punched me in stomach, then dead center of my back, and started kicking my legs.

Then she went for my face again,I looked down. I tried to grab her fist, but my depth perception was off because of the hit I took to my eye. But I caught the next hit. I looked at her with my best and scariest yandere eyes. She shivered. I pushed her and she fell backwards.

"Now, As I said before, I have someone waiting for me, so let's finish this, ok?" I said as she got up.

I ran at her and roundhouse kicked her right in her stomach and then spun around to get some momentum, then punched her dead center in her pretty little face and she fell to the ground. I started walking slowly towards her.

"I-I give! I give!"

"KO!" Yelled the ref, "Alex winns!"

Everyone started cheering and Miki ran up and hugged me "that was freaking awesome!"

I stood in the middle of the crowd, punched my fist into the air above my head and said "never underestimate an otaku, bitch!" and everyone laughed and cheered louder.

I might have won, but I got hurt really bad, I had scratches and bruises all over my body and blood flowing from the cuts plus a black eye. And I was very tired. *sigh*_ I'm so sore...TGIF...Ultimate TGIF..._ After a while, the excitement died down and I started limping home.

I unlocked the door, "I-I'm home" _what's he gonna think? I have a bunch of bloody cuts and bruises and a black eye. _I dropped my bag by the door and slipped off my boots.

Sebastian ran to the door. _hehe, he looks like a little puppy, so kawaii._ When he saw me, he looked shocked, I gave him a peace sign and a lopsided smile.

"Hey" _I know what's coming..._

He hugged me so tight, he almost squeezed all the air out of me. I hugged him back.

"What happened!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Nothing" I said quietly

"This isn't nothing!"

"You're right...I'm sorry..." I was speaking in almost whispers now, I hugged him tighter.

He let go and held my hand while leading me into the kitchen. "I'm going to dress your wounds"

"Ok" I said in a small voice

I sat on the counter while he applied bandages and gauze on my wounds. Once he was done, he got a small ice pack and held it against my eye.

"Arigaito" I said smiling at him

He handed me the ice pack and led me to the living room. He sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did, and he rested my head in his shoulder, and kissed my forehead. I smiled and got a movie on demand and ordered a pizza.

After the movie was over, we were both tired, so we went upstairs, changed into pajamas, and went to bed. I slept with Sebastian's arms hugging me protectively.


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTERRRR! X3 Arigaito for the amazing reveiws! *^* I loves you guys! \(u)/ *hugs everybody* ^^ hope you like it~! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Saturday Morning)

I woke up with my body pressed up against Sebastian and his arms wraped protectively around me. I snuggled up to him, having no desire to leave him at all. He smells good... I thought to myself. I felt him stir,

"Ohiō, Alex" he said as he smiled at me

"Good morning, I think that I'll take you to my favorite place today" I said sleepily

"Really?" He said, excitement dripping from his voice

"Yah" I said smiling, "but we have to wait until night, ok?"

"Ok"

We got dressed then spent the whole day just watching movies. Then, when it was dark out, I said "ok, let's go"

"Ok" he said smiling

We walked to the garage and opened it. "It'll be faster if we use bikes, you can ride on the back of mine"

"Alright"

I drove the bike down the street and onto the road, we rode for a minute and reached a small gravel road, I turned down the road and in a minute we reached a park.

The park was kinda beat up, the play set had graffiti on it, and the paint on the tennis court was chipping a lot and the fence around it was broken so you couldn't lock it correctly, and the weeping willows by the lake were overgrown a bit. The whole park was surrounded by a forest on all sides, and the only way in or out was the small gravel path we came on.

We walked over to a grassy area and lied down.

"this is my favorite place; the park at night. I love to look up at the stars and sing."

"Why don't you sing now?"

"b-because...you're here, and to be honest my voice isn't that good..."

"C'mon, I bet you're amazing"

"no, I'm not"

"Please?"

*sigh* "fine..." I thought for a moment, looked at the stars then started to sing:

"Kiss kiss fall in love

maybe you're my love

I see you come

I watch you go

you never seem to leave me though

so is this love or hate we'll see you're making me crazy

inside my dreams you're all i see

well all I see is you and me

lady maybe or host I find I really don't mind

if I had to choose a rose in this garden of romance, maybe we could take this chance

maybe you're my love

and I would like to find~

a hand like yours to take mine and with one kiss~

we could stop time and I'd fall in in love with you

tomorrow's far away

let's place our hope in today

just you and me in a beautiful spring

and we'll always fall in love~ again

I'm searching for the other you~

the one that nobody else knew

but I'm afraid of what I'll find don't leave me behind

silent or cute or mischievous

or cool or even princely type

each time we part, I lose my mind my resolve faulters

every time that our eyes meet

my heart skips a beat

I'm not sure about you yet

but I know you're my love

and when we are too busy

to talk I just imagine

a sakura kiss

love that's too wonderful to ever bear alone

our fears will go away~

our love is strong today

just you and me

in a beautiful dream

and we'll always fall in love~ again

let's create some new memories together that we'll remember always~

maybe you're my love

and I would like to find~

a hand like yours to take mine

and with one kiss

we could stop time and I'd fall in love with you

tomorrow's far away~

let's place our hope in today

just you and me in a beautiful spring~

and we'll always fall in love again yeah, and we'll always fall in love~

again

kiss kiss fall in love

maybe you're my love!" the whole time I was singing it I was sure that my face was completely red.

"that was really good" he said smiling at me

"T-Thanks..." I replied, turning my head towards him.

he placed his lips gently over mine for a moment then pulled away, blushing and we both stood up. I held his hand said "let's go on the swings" then we walked over to the swing set and rocked back and forth in our swings, gently, still holding hands. Just then we heard footsteps.

"D'aaaawwwwwaaa, well look at what we have here" said a rough, unfamiliar voice

I looked over to where this annoying noise was coming from, and I saw 6 thugs walking towards us, one of them with a baseball bat and the others had knives.

oh no. "*sigh* what do you want? lemme guess, "gimme all yo money, or we'll beat you to a pulp" right?" I said, imitating the rough man's voice sarcastically.

he looked at me, purely pissed off. "Grrrrrrr hand over your money and nobody gets hurt" he said extending his hand towards me.

"why you..!" I said, my temper rising. I stood up and walk over to them, I started fighting them, but I kept getting punched, hit, and cut. By the time they pinned me to the tennis court fence with my hands above my head, I was weak and my clothes was extremely cut up. They started running their hands down my exposed thighs and my stomach (you are wearing shorts and a t-shirt) I winced from their touches, and I closed my eyes tight. tears were piling up in the corners of my eyes.

"Get away from her!" I opened my eyes to see that 2 of the 6 guys were on the ground, holding their faces in agony.

Sebastian walked over to the leader, who was the one holding me to the fence, and gave him the death glare, that persuaded him to let go for the moment.

once he let go, I started to fall to the ground, but Sebastian caught me by the waist, holding me tightly. I gripped his shirt as if it was the only thing connecting me to life.

He carried me bridal style over to a tree near where the bike was and lay me down.

he gave me his sweet smile and said "I'll take care of this" "...ok" I replied, still shaking.

he started to walk over to the men, and I thought I saw a glint from my place behind him.

"I better not kill them... But I will severely injure them for what they did to Alex!"

"what was that?! You think you can beat us?! No way in hell motherf***er! It's 6 to 1!"

What unfolded in the moments after are a bit too gruesome to describe. But I found out that the glint I saw before, was his favorite weapon. Silver knives.

Once the thugs were near enough to death, he came back over to me. he kneeled down, "are you ok?" he asked sweetly, with a concerned look on his face.

I jumped into his arms, shaking and crying, clinging to him, never wanting to let go. Again, he carried me bridal style and set me on the back of the bike while he got on the front. I clung to his back the whole way home.

When we got home, he put his arms around me to support me and help me walk. After dressing my wounds, he helped me upstairs. we changed into pajamas and crawled into bed.

I hugged his chest and pulled him closer to me. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. And then we fell asleep. 3

* * *

**Yay~! I'm finally done with this chapter! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! \( ; u ; )/ I feel so loved ^^ 3 I will reply to you're comments now~ ^^**

**HimeConnie: Here you go~! ^^ hope you like this one!**

**Alice primera: Arigaito, here you go! (P.S. Gomenasi, I don't know spanish so I used google translate, I hope it got you're comment right!)**

**StrawBerry234: Arigaito! here's you're update! :)**

**Mad-Hatter-ison: Really? I didn't know that ^^ cool. :) and thank you ^^**

**XxxAyakixxX: Yah, I was worried people wouldn't like it because he's so different, but his tough side is still there see? ^^ and I have an explanation that I will put in a later chapter for it :3**

**Confessions-of-an-Animaholic: lol, I actually have a Sebby body pillow, It's what inspires me to wright this story. and I knew people would love that part X3**

**animelovernewbie: the fluffieness! there was much of it in this chapter :3**

**WolfstarXPicolo: Here it is!, and Ikr? lots of Yaoi :3**

**well, that's it! ARIGAITO FOR READING MINNA-SAN~! ^^ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Monday)

_gahhhh! I don't want to be here!_ I thought as droned on and on about something that happened in the civil war.

It was the period before lunch, half way through the day, and I didn't want to be here any more than Hansel and Gretel wanted to be cooked and eaten by that witch.

Finally, the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff. Who cares about this anyway? I still feel like crap from the other day. I'm going home.

A couple minutes later, I'm home. I walked closer to the house, and I see a big limousine outside the house. oh no... I dropped my stuff and took off my shoes and ran upstairs, the bedroom door was open.

And Inside was my parents.

"Alex? What are you doing home?" Said my mother. As always, she was dressed gorgeously, revealing red dress, stilettos, perfectly curled blond hair and ruby red lips. And next to her, was my father, equally well dressed and fancy.

I probably should have mentioned this before, but I am an heiress. my parents are wealthy people who own a very big company, our house is huge, and has a front gate, drivers and everything (kinda like Ciel's mansion, but a bit more modern). And my school is actually very prestigious, but I choose to take the bus rather than use the drivers, but only when my parents arn't around, if they knew, they would kill me.

But even though we're rich, we have a smaller house on our property that I usually live in when my parents are gone, sometimes I just don't like this big house much.

"Uhhhh...I came home because...uhh...I didn't feel well?"

"Well, you should be in school getting a good education"

"G-gomene..." My mother looked at me, annoyed. "I-I mean...sorry..."

"That's better. Well, if you're not feeling good, you should go to bed. But we have something to discuss later"

Then it hit me. Bed. Sebastian. Where was Sebastian?!

"O-ok... I'll...go to my room..."

Once I was out of sight, I ran full speed down the corridor to my room. Every time my parents come home, they have maids move everything back to my big room. I darted into my room and locked the door, I turned around, and there I saw, nothing. I searched around my room quietly calling his name, but he wasn't hiding anywhere.

"Oh god, if somebody finds him, they'll call the police! I better go search for him."

I crept past my parents' room and down the stairs and out the door, then I ran to the other house and up to my room, I started there and found nothing. I searched the rest of the house, nothing.

"Oh no! Where could he be?!"

**Time skip to dinner**

I still hadn't found Sebastian, and I was extremely worried. So there I sat, at one end of our long dinner table with my parents at the other end, looking down and twitiling my thumbs, going over every place I knew of calculating which place he could be in.

I herd the doors opening behind me,

"Tonight, we have king crab and clam chowder. And for dessert, we have a choice of Victoria Sponge Cake or Lemon Meringue Pie" said Sebastian.

Wait...SEBASTIAN?!

I looked up suddenly, and there, standing beside me a few feet away, was Sebastian. I stared at him wide-eyed, confused, surprised and thankful that he was safe.

"Thank you" said my mother "wait- I've never seen you before, who are you"

Crap! "Ah...!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Um...I hired him...yah! That's it! I hired him to be my personal butler! His name is Sebastian"

"Are you sure he is capable?" Asked my mother

"I assure you, he is one hell of a butler" I giggled to myself about my little joke.

"Well, I suppose you needed one sooner or later, but I would like to test his abilities"

I looked at Sebastian, and he smiled at me, "If you wish, but I know for a fact that he will pass any test you give him" I smirked, thinking of all the things he could do that would amaze my parents.

"Alright, after dinner, we will test him"

*after dinner*

After dinner, my mother said we would test his abilities by having him being the only butler on duty for a whole day. And I wasn't at all nervous.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER AND HOW LONG IT TOOK! DX gomenasi minna-san! I have been really busy with school lately! This was originally gonna be a much longer chapter, but I felt bad that I kept you waiting so long :"( Please don't hate me...! X(**

**And I am also sorry for the sudden life change :/ I really wanted to do this thing**

**AND! I wanted to tell you that after I'm done with this story (IT IS NOT SOON!) I will do a short bonus chapter :3**

**Comment replies~**

**HimeConnie: I love you for your reply~! (u) here you go! ^^**

**StrawBerry234: I would too X3 and I thought people would like that song X3**

**Alice primera: thank you *takes cookie* arigaito! :)**

**animelovernewbie: thanks! (^u^)/**

**Mad-Hatter-ison: lol, Yah, I love OHSHC, it was one of my first animes \(u)/ I have a crush on the twins :3**

**Confessions-of-an-Animaholic: I got it at a convention called Acen a couple months ago, but here's the link to buy it on Amazon (this is the one I have): Black-Butler-Sebastian-Pillow-Version/dp/B005N1JDY 0/ref=pd_sxp_grid_pt_0_0**


End file.
